Portable memory systems currently include high priced magnetic discs, flash memory cards, magnetic strip cards, digital discs and to a degree, magnetic drives, and cards combining flash memory and microprocessors.
The former group of memory cards suffers from limitations in memory density. Each style requires a specifically configured reader that lacks the user into a proprietary system. Magnetic drives have achieved portability, but are still subject to handling damage, and require a computer system to access the information stored on the drive. Furthermore, each system lacks sophisticated security without a secondary security access system.
Flash memory and micro processor combination are referred to smart memory cards. These cards are available in a limited variety of configurations requiring configuration specific readers. The current state of the art suffers from the limitation of low memory density to hold down the cost, or exorbitant cost to achieve higher density memory. The current state of the art also suffers from a lack of embedded security secondary security system.
There is a need for a portable high-density memory system with high security at a consumer-oriented price. Furthermore, with the proliferation of competing memory and security access systems, there is a need for an adaptive memory system that can be used across several popularly available memory and security access systems.